Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In some mobile communications systems, voice services may be implemented as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) such that the service may be implemented as data packets that may be assembled at a mobile device and transmitted via an uplink channel to a base station. In such systems, it may be advantageous to provide for efficient usage of uplink and downlink channels.